Project Wonderwall
by amereausllylover
Summary: Ally, she's reckless, but a nobody. She doesn't like most people and has horrible social skills. Austin, he's a jerk, but insanely popular. Everyone seems to adore him for no good reason. They are in no way similar. Or are they? Everything changes when they are assigned together for a class project on getting to know someone to the core - Project Wonderwall
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Ally P.O.V.

I cannot walk ten steps through school without getting pissed off, I swear. I mean, couldn't couples not make out at the lockers. Or the cheerleaders not wear skimpy outfits. Or the jocks not throw a football down the hall as they laugh at some inappropriate joke. Or even the nerds talk about mythical board games or wear glasses and braces.

It really astounded me how people could fall into such cliche rolls in life. Couldn't they at least try and add a little interest to their lives?

Now I know what your thinking. In what way, can I, the nobody Ally Dawson, judge them like that. I guess I cant, really, but I try to live up to my standards of everyone else. I'm a nobody, like I said. The only difference between me and them, is that I don't let my status become who I am.

I'd like to think I wear nice clothes, and remain true to my style. I make good grades but also participate in other activities. The only problem with me is that I am probably too confident for my own good and I in general am not a people person.

Unlike a lot of people, I such at small talk and even regular conversation. I do have a couple of friends I can talk to though, Dez and Trish. In fact I'm about to talk to them now.

"Hey guys." I said as I straightened out my daisy printed skater skirt. The two looked up from their phones at me and smiled.

"Hey Ally" they responded in unison. Trish frowned in a way which made me burst into laughter. "I said that you have to stop saying what I say at the same time I say it." Trish said very quickly. Dez tilted his head to the side and looked at her, obviously confused.

"Now Patricia, please don't kill our dear Dezmond. " I chuckled. That earned a glare at me. Trish, Dez, and I had been friends since the sandbox days. They stuck with me even through my horrid past, when everyone else seemed to leave me. We knew every thing about each other. Everything.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone crashed into me. Hard. I fell to the ground and winced because I hit my head. Slightly dazed, I looked up to find no other than Austin Moon. Golden boy of Miami High. His chocolate brown eyes looked down and me and he just scoffed.

I felt anger shoot throughout my body. I had always hated him. I wouldn't say he's always bullied me, but he certainly hasn't been the nicest thing in the world. Part of me despised him only because of his image. That bad boy image he had always pulled off. So typically highschool. And it agitated me to the point of wanting to kick something.

I mumbled a slew of profanity under my breath, whilst reminding myself it would only get me into trouble to punch him. I seemed to have to remind myself of that a lot these days.

"Watch out where you're going nerd." He spit. As you've probably figured out, I hated stereotypes, so him calling me a nerd did not go over well with me.

"Watch out where I'm going? Well you can shove it up y -" Before I could say something I would regret, Dez put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was stronger than he looked. "Let me go!" I tried to mumble but it only sounded like jibberish.

Austin continued walking and his quote 'girlfriend' hung on to his arm whispering things to him about me. I think I just spit up in my mouth a little. Kiera - his girlfriend- had always been kind of the queen bee at school. Just like all of the other girls at school she packed on her makeup and wore slurry clothes. Once again, so very cliche.

When they were out of sight Dez let me go. I stuck my tongue out at him to show my disliking at his actions. Now, Dez was quite the character. He wore bright colored clothes which completely clashed with his messy red hair. His personality, was, well, very colorful, just like his style. That was one of the things that drew me to him though. He wasn't the least bit concerned with anything anyone said about him.

"You should be thanking me. You've already gotten in trouble enough this year. Let's make it through the semester without getting suspended. I'll admit, I have a bit of an anger problem. The only reason it's there though is to protect me from getting hurt. I got angry enough that I ignored very other feeling. Don't judge me for being so cruel, judge the world for making me that way.

"I guess..." I mumbled. He gave me a big toothy grin and Trish just rolled her eyes. She grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon idiot we have to get to class." With that they left me alone. The halls were starting to clear out so I supposed I needed to go to.

My first few classes were just normal. All of the basics. My next class was this new thing the school thought was essential for our futures. The class of Life. I don't know if they thought it was clever or something that might draw students to come to our school or what, but they had it. I actually kind of liked it though. The teacher, Mr. Dawkins, was really cool.

I walked in and took my seat, not right in the middle, but just a little bit closer to the front. It was the perfect place to not get noticed. I had Trish in this class, which was a plus. But then I had Austin in here as well which just spoiled it.

He sat in the back, which perfectly suited his bad boy aura. His usual position was slouched back in his chair, twirling his pencil as girls stared at him instead of paying attention. It made my blood boil.

Mr. Dawkins had us all sit down. He continued to prop him self on his desk and just stand there for a moment. "Class, I'm happy to announce we will be starting our semester projects tomorrow. I'm very excited about them." He gave a sly smile. Everyone leaned up in their seats to hear him.

"I like to call it 'Project Wonderwall' " the whole class looked at him confused. " I see the look on your faces of iinterest. Wonderwall means to be completely infatuated with someone, to think about them all the time. From that information could anyone guess what this project is?"

He gave a moment for someone to raise their hands. "Nobody? Well for this, I will assign you a partner who you will get to know, from there outer shell, to their innermost troubles that nobody has been able to get out of them."

I leaned back in my seat. The idea scared me to be honest. I didn't want anyone to know me. Much less a stranger whom most likely I didn't like.

" I haven't just randomly paired you up either. I've studied each of you throughout the year and have decided which of your personalities will mix in a very interesting way. This project will count for a third of your semester grade. At the end of it, you will get up in front of the entire school and explain your feelings about that person as well as writing an essay. I will grade depending on the level of emotion and intimacy you talk about them with." He paused waiting for that to sink in for everyone. "Ok, now, the partners."

I sat nervously waiting for him to announce my name. I never really got stressed out over projects but this one really was getting to me. Even the thought of it.

The mention of my name brought me out of my thoughts. I sat erect in my desk. His fingers traced the paper.

"Ally Dawson," He paused and looked up then back at his paper. "And Austin

**Booyahhhhhh so yeah that first chapter just happened. I have to say I'm really excited for this story. I think it's got star power, it's going places! Lol no idk.**

**Anyways, I hope yall liked it! The thought of it just popped into my brain about a month ago and has just been sitting there like a lump so I had to write. Ok I'm talking too much. **

**Bye my lovely readers, until next time!**

**P.S. Leave me loads of reviews! They make me smile and give me inspiration to write. So yeah be cool and do that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally Dawson and Austin Moon.

No. No. This wasnt really happening. I was dreaming, maybe in a trance even. My mind had to be hearing things because, just no. I didnt want anyone to 'get to know' me, especially not him.

I turned around to look at him, expecting for him to be wearing his signature smirk, but instead he wore no emotion. It was kind of scaring me.

I turned back around to face Mr. Dawkins. His face was the one with the smirk plastered on it. He said he had studied us as individuals and paired us together specifically, but why would he put me and Austin together? If any two people in this class had nothing in common, it was us, right? And he even looked quite pleased with himself over his decision.

A bit angry and upset, I slumped back in my seat. Anything Mr. Dawkins was saying, I wasnt listening to. Every part of me wanted to go up to him, strangle him, and make him give me a different partner. However, I knew I couldnt do that. Mr. Dawkins was nice, but very strict and I respected him enough not to kill him.

"Im going to give each of you a set of papers. Each paper has basic questions to ask your partner to get you started off. Each paper will also be graded. As you go through the papers, the questions get more intense and personal. " He stated. " In order to answer every question, the two of you will have to spend a large majority of your time together."

That thought sickened me. Why, Mr. Dawkins, why? He handed out the papers to each of us. There were alot of questions on this thing.

"Wait," he said," dont read through them yet. You need to answer all the questions on one page before you examine the rest of them. And if I find out you break that rule, and trust me, I have my ways, you will get an F on the entire project."

I grunted in disapproval. Everyone was going to look, so why didnt he just hand them out one at a time? Though, I was a bit scared to look. If I got an F on this I would never get into a good college.

The bell rung and I held on to my papers. The halls quickly overloaded with people. I struggled to get to my locker, and when I did, Trish and Dez were already there. Let me tell you Trish did not look happy.

"Ally, can you believe the NERVE of that.. that.. UGH!" She stomped. I couldve sworn steam was coming out of her ears.

"Who? Mr. Dawkins? " I asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Whod you get paired with?" I asked curiously. Trish wasnt exactly friendly, and like me, could not stand most people.

" You know that filthy rich girl, Delia?" I nodded. " Well her. She has harassed me since Kindergarten. KINDERGARTEN! " She yelled. I remembered Delia. She was a tall skinny girl with bright red hair. She had bullied Trish for a long time. Calling her fat, stupid, a nobody. In 3rd grade, she was making fun of Trish so I might have pulled out her hair and kicked her in the stomach. What? I told you I have anger problems.

"How about you?" She asked me. I sighed at her question.

"Austin."

"Austin Moon?"

"Thats the one."

"OMG he is freaking gorgeous!" she squealed. I punched her arm. So maybe he was gorgeous. Ok, really gorgeous. Any girl could see that. His hair was a nice blonde and his chocolate brown eyes were quite mesmerizing. Not to mention his body. What? Im a hormonal teenage girl. Sue me.

"Hes a jerk. An arrogant jerk. A horrendous arrogant jerk. A little piece of-"

"Okay, thats enough." Dez chuckled. He had always hated cursing, so everytime I did, he quickly silenced me. "What is this project anyways?"

By now we were on our way to lunch. Our lockers were in the farthest section from the cafeteria so we had a little ways to walk.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Some stupid thing, Project Wonderwall, as he likes to call it. That man thinks hes so freaking clever. He pisses me off sooo much I just wanna punch him. " she seethed. Even though Trish hated the idea, I actually thought it was very intriguing. If I didnt have to take part in it, I would be very eager to see the results of such a project.

Dez looked down at Trish. They had always had strong feelings for each other, but they misinterpreted them into feelings of hate. From anyone elses view, they were in an odd way perfect for each other. Only they couldnt see it. A part of me wishes they would so they would be happy, but the other part, the selfish parts, didnt want them to because then i would be the third wheel, and I did not want that.

The cafeteria was full, as usual. I never ate the schools lunches, because I found them to be quite unappetizing, and thats the nicest way to put it. Dez did though, so we waited in the line with him. Thats something about Dez, hes like an eating machine. The boy eats anything you give him.

Once he had gotten his burger, I suggested we go outside, because it was beautiful today. The perfect temperature with a light breeze. I may be a bitchy, mean, depressed teenager, but I loved the outdoors. It was something I actually had respect for. We sat down and I took my lunch out of my purse. A salad. I had been a vegetarian since 7th grade. I saw one of those videos about how they kill the animals, and eating meat has made me sick ever since.

I ate it quickly, because, as much as I didnt want to talk to Austin I knew I had to. This project was a huge part of our grade and I wanted to pass. As much as I wanted to though, I didnt know if I could. My walls were as high as the Empire State Building, and I didnt want anyone to break them. Nobody. Austins didnt seem too low either. We were two very obviously stubborn people.

"Ill be right back guys." I told Trish and Dez and got up. I made my way into the cafeteria where Austin and all his minions sat everyday. The Popular Table. How stupid was it that they would take pride in such things as a crappy table. Anyways , I spotted Austins golden locks and went over to him.

I stood a few feet away. I didnt want to look like a complete stalker so I nervously approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. All of the minions looked at me as though I was crazy. Especially Kira. I looked down and tucked my curly brown hair behind my ear.

"What?" He snapped. Any nervousness I had about the situation died. Poof. There it went. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists. Dont let him get to you.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever pointless conversation you were in with your mindless idiot minions, but I need to talk to you about the project." I seethed. My anger may of come out just a little bit. All of the retards gasped. I put my hand over my mouth and mocked their gasp with an over exaggerated one of my own. "Shut up would you all?"

"Dont talk to us like that you little whore." Kira stood up and 'got in my face'. How predictable of her. I shrugged at her. Before she could do anything else, Austin took my arm and jerked me away. He then proceeded to drag me to another part of the lunch room. His touch sent tingles up my arm.

"What was that?" He asked, surprisingly calm. I shrugged. "Dont shrug your shoulders at me Dawson, answer my question." He demanded.

I was a bit taken aback by the fact he knew my last name. " I just. They just. I dont know I just got a little angry."

He ran his hands through his hair and his eyes looked into mine. His expression softened a little. " Well practice not getting so angry. Itll end up getting you killed one day." he smirked. There was an actual genuineness to his voice that surprised me, ALOT.

"I cant really help I get angry. Its their fault for being such idiots." I whined.

"Look, we can discuss this later, not in front of everyone. Okay?" he said. " Do you have a pen?"I nodded and reached in my purse and gave it to him. He took my hand and I pulled it back, not knowing what he was doing. " Oh calm down, Dawson." He took my hand again and wrote his number on it.

"Text me about it tonight so we can get this over with." With that he walked off and left me standing there alone.

What the heck just happened?

**Second chapter -Check**

**This chapter obviously showed that Austin wasnt as bad as she thought he was. Or is he just playing tricks? Youll have to read to find out. Was that a fail at being mysterious? Or am I as cool as I think I am?**

**Thanks for the reviews :)))) **

**Im bored... So if anyone wants to P.M. me and talk or whatever, thatd be cool. As long as youre not a creeper or anything. If you are I will probably call the cops...**

**BAM YEAH so review and favorite and follow. **

**BYEEEEEEEEE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally P.O.V.

"See you later Ally" Dez chirped. He had given me a ride home from school. Usually he gave Trish one too, but she had somewhere to go. Where? I dont really know, she wouldnt tell us. I pushed the car door shut and proceeded to my house.

Now, let me tell you, I wasnt exactly poor. Ok, I wasnt poor at all. Actually we were pretty well off. Fine, I was rich. My mom was a famous author, so she made alot of money. It is not something I like to flaunt. Sure, I wore nice clothes, had nice things, but none of it was over the top. My mother designed the whole house and the landscape. The inside is warm and bright, but still modern and the backyard was basically a park. There was a lake, tons of flowers, a few benches, a walkway, and two gazebos. It stretched for acres and acres. On nice days I will go and just stay out there for hours. Its where I can clear my head.

As lovely as it is though, it feels a bit empty. My mother is in Africa on what she calls ' a great adventure'. Dont get me wrong I love my mom, but a part of me has alot of angst against her for leaving me here alone.

Yes. I am alone. My dad left us when I was 11. I dont want to even think of him. He was a horrible man that does not deserve mentioning. I already overcame that battle and thinking about it only brings back pain that I am completely satisfied not feeling. No one really knows about it. Not even Trish and Dez. Like I said, talking about it hurts too much. I know theyre my best friends but they simply dont need to know.

Thinking about how nobody knew me to the core made me remember how Austin was supposed to with that stupid project. I still had his number on my hand. I had tried my best to hide it from Trish and Dez, but I dont know if they saw it or not. If they did, they didnt say anything. My fingers traced the numbers carefully. Id wait to call him. I wasnt that eager about it. Though the whole idea did kind of excite me. The thought of someone trying to get to know me that deeply was exciting, right? Not that he would ever accomplish it.

I unlocked the door and walked inside the house. The long hallway branched out into the living room. I laid my stuff down on the couch and went into the kitchen. My stomach growled lightly. I opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of water and an apple, then sat down at the bar and ate.

Once I finished, I went to look at the first paper of questions for the infamous ' Project Wonderwall'.

**-Question 1- Describe yourself in 3 words**

I could sure think of three words to describe him, but they arent very nice.

**-What are your hobbies?**

Probably thinking of new ways to harrass poor nobodies.

**-What is your dream job?**

Maybe to be a dictator.

**-What kind of music do you like?**

That one Im kind of curious about...

**-Do you prefer to read books or watch movies?**

Id be surprised if he could read at all.

Those were all the questions on the first page. Theyre a bit... shallow. Id think Mr. Dawkins would be more deep than that. I guess he knew what he was doing. At the bottom of the page it said '**DO NOT LOOK AT THE NEXT PAGE HOOLIGANS I HAVE MY WAYS OF KNOWING.**

P.S. DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU LITTLE REBELS!'

I chuckled. I could here him even saying that. He said they would progress into more deep questions, these must just be icebreakers.

I guess I needed to text Austin or something but it's not like he was eagerly waiting by the phone waiting me to call him. I don't wanna look desperate. I think I'll face time my mom, then call him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket just when I was going to reach for it. The ringtone I had assigned to my Mom rang loudly. What a coincidence. Quickly I picked up and aanswered.

"Hello" No response.

"HELLO" I said again. Still no response. "Mom!" I yelled into the phone. A voice suddenly rose. It was distant though.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell her." Said a voice that I recognized as my mother's. The moment she said that my heart rate increased. Her? Of course that had to be me. There was another voice that spoke in the background. It was very faint that I could barely hear.

"Penny, honey, just tell her. She's gonna have to find out sometime." That voice said. It was a man's voice.

"Its not that easy Leo. She's not going to take it well, trust me, I know my daughter." My heart was now about to pound out of my chest. What could be going on? Tears welled in my eyes and I didn't even know what was happening. I could just tell it was going to be bad just by the worry in her voice.

"Just practice it to me once." The male voice said. "Ok on three we'll say it together."

"One."

"Two"

"Three"

"Ally, I'm getting married and staying in Africa."

Shock. That was all. Pure shock. I dropped my phone to the floor. My legs became numb. I fell onto the couch. Tears had already started to fall and I hadn't even felt them. My stomach was twisting into knots. A wail escaped my mouth and I just cried.

How could she leave me like that? How would she think I wouldn't react like this. She betrayed me. Left me alone. For some guy?! One that she's probably only known for a year. Another wail escaped me once again.

A noise filled the house from someone knocking on the door. My mind was too numb to register the thought someone was even knocking. I just continued to cry. I cried alot.

Eventually the person just stopped. What I didn't know was that they had entered my house.

"Oh my God Ally!" Someone said, their voice laced with concern. I looked up to see a familiar blonde jerk in front of me. When he saw me look up he ran up to me and leaned down next to me.

I tried to yell at him to get out and leave me alone but only jibberish came out.

Austin sat down next to me and did something I would never expect. He just hugged me. And with out my body even registering I hugged him back. Tightly. Probably so much he couldn't breathe.

"Its okay.'' He whispered. I sobbed into his shoulder. My mind was yelling at me that it was Austin, a boy I barely even knew. But my heart overtook me. The need for someone to lean on overcame my need to push everyone away. He stroked my hair and I continued to cry.

We stayed like that for a while. He didn't ask what was wrong and I didn't tell him. We just sat there, and it felt so good to just let all of my pain out, even if Austin wasn't who I'd expected to be there.

My last tear finally fell, but I didn't bother to get up.

**Zayummmm I loved this chapter! It kind of escalated quickly and all and I know yall have questions but they will be answered in the next chapter! ! I promise! ! **

**Oh yeah, if any of you guys have any ideas you would like me to put in the story, write a review telling me and I will try my best to incorporate them. **

**Here's a question for you guys. I do these on all my stories cause I like to know what my reader's like.**

**What's your favorite book right now? I'm loving the fault in our stars right now and all of John greens work.**

**Kk. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally P.O.V.

That day resulted in 2 boxes of pizza and a netflix marathon. I had sat there and cried for about an hour until I finally got up. I tried to make Austin leave, but it was a miserable attempt. His kindness had taken me by surprise, that was for sure. I still dont know how he got into my house or how he knew where my house was.

We had watched half of the season of The Fosters. I had already seen them all but by the first episode Austin was hooked. Therefore we watched ALOT of episodes. Every time he would say ' Okay. This is the last one I swear' but it would end in a cliffhanger and BAM, onto the next episode we went.

I dont really know how, but in a very short amount of time he had broken down a large majority of my walls. Like, he just waltzed in with a wrecking ball and tore them down. He didnt really leave me a choice, though. Like I said, I tried to get him to leave but it didnt work.

As it turned out we had alot in common. We had asked each other the questions on the first page of the 'Project Wonderwall' paper and his answers kind of surprise me. He had passed the describe yourself in three words one. For his hobbies, he liked to play football (totally highschool golden boy cliché, I know). He also liked cooking, which was pretty shocking. I laughed when he told me that, he did too. I hated to admit it, but I mean come on. A boy that likes cooking? Thats geeky, but really cute. What really surprised me, though, is that he liked to sing and play music.

When he told me that I had smiled wildly. I most likely looked like a complete idiot. For an itty bitty second, I saw him blush. I saw Austin Moon blush. That made my insides go nuts and the thought that it did was beginning to drive me insane. He asked me why I was smiling so big and I just shook my head.

What was his dream job? To become a quote 'rockstar'. He even stood up and played his air guitar and lip sung. That lead to me laughing for 10 minutes straight. My stomach was already hurting from laughter then much to my dislike, he tickled me. He didnt just playfully tickle me either. He tortured me. I had laughed to the point that I thought I was going to cough up my insides.

What kind of music did he like? I was pretty interested to hear that. He liked a rock/pop mix. But he also liked some old stuff, which made me very happy, because I loved the old stuff.

Oh, and he preferred to watch movies instead of read books. That didnt surprise me at all.

He asked me those same questions which I answered truthfully. Everytime I answered he would smile and I had to look away so he couldnt see me blushing. I was Ally Dawson. I didnt blush. I was too strong to blush.

_PRESENT TIME  
_

We are in the middle of another Fosters episode. Austins eyes are growing bigger by the second as Brandon breaks up with Talia. He acts like such a big bad jerk until something juicy happens on The Fosters. So weak, Austin. So weak.

I giggled to myself as I watched him. He was such a kid. To say this day had completely blown me away would be an understatement. I mean, you watch with your own eyes the meanest, snottiest jerk in our school transform into a funny, likeable, childish normal guy. It astounded me.

Then, during the middle of the episode, something hit me like a ton of bricks. It made my stomach twist into gnarles. My heart had led me into giving in. Just that quickly. All the bad memories of being betrayed came flowing back instantly. My walls built right back up. I could literally feel it happening. And it tore me apart. My sense of thinking that people were only concerned for them selves kicked into high gear. The painful sting of just a few hours ago rushed back into me.

How could I of been so foolish? To let a boy, who I knew deep down would just hurt me in the end because lets face it. People are for themselves. Completely. The only person people truly cared about were themselves. My parents have done an exceptional job of teaching me that.

My eyes grew heavy with tears, but unlike before, I held them back. The anger that had just filled me again kept them from falling. I would never let them show again.

I knew it would hurt now, but in the end, it would be for the better.

But then that other part of me. That damned other part of me, screamed for me to let it out. The part that had feelings and was caring and wanted someone to be there for it. This was the part that got me everytime, every single time. That inner fight for me. To put it plainly, the fight between good and evil.

Now, I know what youre thinking. Pick good, obviously. My first instinct is to say that too, but thanks to everyone in my life for screwing me over, the decision wasnt that easy. All these thoughts were running like a twister through my mind. Every different thought was trying to take over, but they couldnt all talk at one time.

My eyes began to grow heavy and my head started to pound. Everything started to close in around me. Next thing I knew, everything was black.

Poke.

Poke.

"Ally"

Poke.

"Als"

Poke.

"Allygator"

Poke.

What was happening. My eyes fluttered open, to which they met with Austins chocolatey brown ones. I stared into them for a moment, admiring them.

"What do you want?" I growled. Wow, that came out of my mouth without even asking permission. He threw his hands back in surrender.

"Sorry Als. Didnt mean to interrupt your 15 hour sleeping marathon."

What? Id been asleep for fifteen hours! What had even happened last night. I dont remember anything.

" You passed out last night. I thought you had just fallen asleep, but when I tried to wake you up, I couldnt. So, I took you to the emergency room. Youve been knocked out since then. I worried all day about you." Austin said sincerely.

I blinked my eyes a few times. Now it was all coming back. My brain must of overworked itself to the point of shutting down. I cant really blame it. A lot had happened that day.

" Well, umm, thanks." I whispered.

"No problem.

We just kind of sat there in silence. It was somewhat comfortable though. The fact that he had tended to me so well kind of made some of those thoughts from last night calm down. I still wasnt convinced that he was sincere though. I think I will just let him prove it to me.

"Hey Ally, can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Can we just pretend that last night never happened? Like we dont really know each other? Okay?"

There was my proof. There was the determining point. Everyone did in fact care about themselves and only themselves.

**Whoop there it is! I posted this chapter pretty fast. Yalls reviews really inspired me to write more. **

**I didnt really like this chapter though. I wasnt pleased with it. **

**But if you guys liked it, Im glad!**

**I am super busy this time of the year so if I dont post very quickly thats why. Just that Im extremely busy.**

**Question?  
Whats your favorite type of music?**

**Mine would be indie I think. Every now and then I like a pop song but eh.**

**I love you all my little darlings**

**Leave me reviews they make me feel special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**


	5. Chapter 5

Project Wonderwall Chapter 5

Ally P.O.V

I blinked a few few times s and closed my eyes. My mind was numb. I tried to think but my thoughts were jumbled. The medicine made me this way I suppose. Austin had asked me something but I didn't remember, even though it was only five minutes ago.

"Umm, Als?" Austin whispered. Even the sound of a voice made my head burst with pain. I winced at the sudden aching. I'm pretty sure I shh'd him.

A person who I'm pretty sure was the doctor came in quietly. She gestured for Austin to go outside. From the outside I heard her talking to him.

"Just leave her to sleep for now. She badly needs rest. We don't want something like this happening again."

Instantly I was curious, but I couldn't think because before I knew it, I had fallen into slumber.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~

The doctor let me go home, on strict bedrest. I'm still not sure what had happened. No one would tell me. And it's not like I had any parents to tell me. I wasnt good enough for them. Apparently I wasnt good enough for anybody. Austin had completely ignored me. Trish and Dez checked in on me once.

I know. I need to stop feeling bad for myself. Sorry.

Id been excused from school, so I'm just staying at home. The days went by really slow and boring. So far I have read 13 books, watched 5 seasons of shows on Netflix, and listened to alot of music. I've barely eaten anything. Just enough to get by like I always do when I'm stressed.

Since I got out of the hospital my has head hurt every time I got up. I think my doctors were crazy for letting me leave. They did give me some medicine though. I haven't taken it. The last thing I need to do right now is get addicted to drugs. What I needed to do was get myself out of this house.

Sure, everyone has turned on me, but that does not mean I need to give up. I don't deserve to be unhappy. I need to rise above the situation.

Slowly I got up from where I was laying. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. I forced myself to stand up. I guess a couple of Tylenol wouldn't hurt. So, I went to the bathroom and took some. My head felt a little better after that.

Then I went to my room and picked out some clothes. My eyes widened when I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. And I mean TERRIBLE. Like I'd been in a tornado. My hair was in knots, the bags under my eyes drooping, my lips were really chapped. I just looked like a mess.

When I stepped in the shower I let out a satisfied sigh. The warm water cascaded down my body and eased the aching in my muscles. I stayed in there for at least 45 minutes. Just enjoying the feeling of the running water.

Sometime or another I finally got out. I felt really refreshed. Like at least one weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I changed into some floral shorts, a t shirt and green cardigan, with my favorite pair of oxfords. I looked over myself in the mirror and smiled. I added my floral headband and heart aviators to complete the look.

I took two more Tylenol to insure that my head wouldn't hurt much. I looked over myself once more and went outside.

The sunlight kind of surprised my eyes at first, but they adjusted. The warm sunshine felt great on my skin. The wind blew nicely through my ombre hair. It felt good to be normal again. It was taking every bit of my strength to not think about everything that was happening at the moment, but I was doing pretty good if I do say so myself.

I took the keys to my bright yellow beetle and turned it on. I let the roof down and turned on the radio. Yeah I told you I was kinda rich so I got nice things, though I don't like to flaunt them.

I didn't even know where I wanted to go. I just wanted to go somewhere, so I started driving. I went down a few roads, just turning on roads I'd never been down before. There were some very nice houses around mine.

Eventually I decided I wanted to go to the beach. It was a beautiful day after all. I knew exactly what part I wanted to go to. There was this little niche that barely anybody knew about that I always went to by myself. I went there alot when my dad left. It relaxed me. It was kind of like a cove. The ocean let out into it so it formed something similar to a lake. At the edge of it there was a cave that I always loved.

When I got there a thousand memories came running back though my mind. Not bad ones. Good ones actually. Ones that soothed my busy mind. The smell of the salt water filled my nose and I wriggled my toes around in the warm sand.

I went over to the edge of the water and put my feet in. The water felt wonderful. All the stress was just coming out of me. And it was great. I knew that this feeling wouldn't ladt, but I would do anything for it to.

I hadn't brought a towel or anything with me but I really wanted to lay down in the sand. I guess I didn't need a towel. I tried laying down in it, but the sand burnt my back. That dud not feel pleasant, let me tell you.

So I decided to go into the cave. There was a place you could climb up to and sit to overlook the water beneath you. The cave wasnt dark. The formation was like a volcano. It opened at the top so just enough sunlight could come though. God had really done a masterpiece with this.

I crawled up to that spot and sat there. All my worries were floating away with the wind.

A song came to mind that was popular when I was little. I loved it. My hands started playing the beat of it on the rock. I began to sing and my voice echoed throughout the cave.

_Yeah it's been a bumpy road_

_Rollercoasters high and low _

_Fill the tank and drive the car, peddle fast peddle hard_

_You wont have to go that far_

_You wanna Give up cause its dark_

_We're really not that far apart_

My head bopped along with the cheerful tune of the song. I was really into it. As I began the chorus another voice joined in with mine. It startled me a little but I didn't care. I just kept singing.

_So let your heart sweet heart be your compass when your lost _

_And you should follow it wherever you may go_

_When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run_

_Cause no matter what you'll never be alone_

I'm not sure who's voice it was that was singing with me but it was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. I know that sounds dramatic but it really was. It was smooth and pretty. I just stopped singing and let them sing by themselves. Their voice was so beautiful I could listen to it all day.

I let them finish singing the song and I jumped down from my spot. I froze when my eyes locked with Austins. He was smiling ear to ear at me. My facial expression stayed the same. My eyes wide and my mouth open.

How could this even happen? Like really?

**there my peasants. there.**

**Jk bam fo shizzle another chaptaaa**

**I'm excited. I don't even know why. I'm just excited. **

**I personally liked this chapter. I decided to not let Ally droop and be all depressed. That's so typical. And as you all know I'm not typical.**

**I hope you peasants liked it as well. Loved it even.**

**TELL MEH WHAT YA THOUGHT BOUT IT WHY DONT YA?**

**A special thanks go's out to RomanceAnd2ndChances for making my lovely story cover! Go check it out!**

**Okayyyyyyy bye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**


	6. Chapter 6

Project Wonderwall

Chapter 6

Ally P.O.V.

He just stood there and smirked at me. The asshole just stood there and smirked. There were a thousand things running through my mind. Like what the heck was he doing here? This was my special place that no one knew about. At least until now.

"Hi" He said.

Silence.

"Hey"

Silence.

"Hellloooo Allyyyy" He said a little louder and snapped his finger in front of my face. I shot him a death glare and he slowly withdrew his hand. A small smile curved his lips. It was actually kind of adorable but I was too mad to think that right now.

"What's wrong?"

As soon as he asked that anger began to rise up in me. How dare he ask that? I mean who did he think he was? He betrayed my trust. He didn't really care. If he cared he wouldn't be ashamed of me just because of his reputation. It was a crappy reputation anyways. The only reason people liked him was because of his good looks. It most certainly wasn't his personality.

Without even being able to think I exploded.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You think you can just waltz in here and ask me that? Hmm let's see... It might be that my life is a living hell! Ever thought of that? While you're off living the life my life is hell. So much so that I passed out and had to hospitalized! I finally had the strength to come here and blow off some steam, then you showed up and ruined it. Maybe I'll just black out again and you can rescue me again then leave me!"

Out of breath I sat down on the sand and buried my head in my knees. I wasnt crying. I had already let him see me cry once and I wasnt going to do it again. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. Fury was still flowing through me.

I heard him get up and walk over to me. He sat down beside me and my body became rigid. I closed my eyes, hoping he would just leave.

He reached his hand out to put it on my knee. When his hand made contact with my skin I grew even more rigid.

"Don't touch me" I growled with every bit of meaness in my voice that I could muster up. His hand didn't move though.

I shrugged my body away from him. "Did I stutter? I said not to touch me."

His body language changed and he got up quickly. I think that made him angry.

"Fine. You don't want my help? You don't have to take it. You wonder why you're lonely and you cry, but then push everyone away and blame them for your problems. That's not how life works Ally. Don't worry. I won't bother you again." With that he stalked off.

A tear escaped my eyes and I started to shiver. Austins words did make sense. My selfish mind was having trouble processing them, however. Guilt twinged in my heart but I shrugged it away. He didn't even know me. He probably really didn't care. But what he said made me think he actually might.

I walked out of the cave to see him walking down the beach. His hand was running through his golden hair and his feet skimming the water as he walked. A pang of guilt hit me, but I simply shrugged it off. I was still pretty mad after all.

Once I could see that he was gone I went and sat on the shore at the point where the waves only hit my feet. The cold water felt nice and i found myself wanting to get in it completely. I closed my eyes and re gathered myself.

I couldn't focus on anything but Austin. His face kept reappearing in my head. He was too gorgeous to handle. I mentally slapped myself for wasting thoughts on him but I couldn't help it. I just couldnt.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly got it out to see why. Dez was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Ally? You sound like crap." He chuckled.

"Thanks dumbass." I snapped. "What do you need?"

"Umm well I'm sitting outside of Trish's house and I hear yelling and it sounds like a serious fight and I don't know if I should go in."

My first thought was I needed to go over there and make sure no one was hurting her. And that's what I would do.

"I'm on my way." I said and ended the call before he could argue. I was curious as to why Dez was over at her house in the first place. When they came to visit me, they both seemed awkward around each other. That was there business I guess, but I was still curious.

I sped down the highway passing by every car. If a cop saw me, I was getting a ticket most definitely. I didn't really care though. I needed to get to Trish.

Fifteen minutes later I was there. Dez's car was sitting in the front. I could also hear yelling. My heart pace quickened but I remained calm. Silently I got out of my car and tip toed to Dez's. I got in on the passenger side and he jumped when I opened the door. I shh'd him and he frowned.

"What the hell?!" I whisper yelled. He shrugged in response. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well what do we do?"

~10 minutes later~

There were still violent yells and arguing coming from inside the house. One definitely belonged to Trish.

Dez and I had decided to go peek in the windows to see how bout it was. We decided that if it was bad enough we would call the cops, but if it was only mildly bad, we old go in and just get her out of there.

As quietly as possible, we stalked up to the windows. As we got closer, there was crying and wailing from someone. My heart ached for them. I peered inside and what I saw was not good. The TV was knocked over, the couch was also flipped over. A trail of blood drops were leading to the kitchen. My stomach tied in knots when I saw that.

I felt like I had to throw up. I signaled for Dez to come back to the car. His facial expression was blank and it scared the hell out of me.

"We have to call the cops." I whispered. "We can't go in there."

"But she's in there!" He yelled, with his face still somewhat emotionless.

"Dez, look at me. There's nothing we can do."

His thoughts had already wandered somewhere else. Something told me he knew more than I did.

I went and got back into my cat and drove down the street a block or two. He followed. There I called the police and told them what was happening, my heart still beating at a ridiculous rate.

A few minutes later 3 cop cars zoomed by and an ambulance did also. I closed my eyes. My head was pounding with worry. I prayed that Trish wasn't hurt. If she was I don't know **what** I would even do. Dez was probably hoping the same thing.

We both got out and walked back down the street to her home. An eery silence hung in the air as we did. We were probably both as white as ghosts from fear.

As we approached, I could see a man, maybe 20 years old, being handcuffed. He had a large, deep wound on his cheek and leg. His face was laced with hate and anger. He stared at me and my heart stopped. Dez put an arm around me and pulled me closer as they jerked the man away.

A battered and bruised Trish stood beside a policeman, bawling her eyes out. Her arm was obviously swolen even from my distance. Her hair was all over the place and she had a black eye. Blood was running down her leg, I don't know where from.

She let out a horrible screech when an EMT rushed out of the house with a little girl. She was maybe 10, and had a striking resemblance to Trish. Her body was limp and I couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not.

As I watched them put her into the ambulance, I realized just how small my problems actually were.

**ok, so, wow what a chapter though right? **

**I haven't updated this story in forever and I feel bad. I forgot how much I liked writing it. **

**I just forgot about it tbh. And for that I am sorry.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it even though it was sad.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally P.O.V.

I opened my eyes groggily. My body demanded me to close my eyes again but I kept them open. The familiar scent of the hospital flooded my senses. I groaned and sat up in the chair I was sitting in. Dez was sitting beside me, asleep. He was frowning as though he was having a bad dream. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

I thought about nudging him, but remembered how much my body craved sleep and right now, he probably needed it much more than I did. His hair was sticking out every which way and his leg was red from where he'd been using it like a stress ball. My heart ached for him.

My mind wandered to trish. The very thought of her made my insides go numb. I needed to see her. Slowly, I lifted myself from my seat. My legs were asleep from sitting there so long. There was no telling what time it was. The hospital waiting room had no windows, so I couldn't see out.

I walked to the desk where a middle aged lady sat and typed away on the computer. I cleared my throat and her attention turned towards me. She smiled warmly.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um yeah. My friend was admitted here last night. Trish De la rosa."

She nodded and typed in on her computer. She stared At the screen for a moment and turned to me. "All I can tell you is that she'll be available to visit tomorrow. The doctor can tell you more then. You and you're friend can go home and rest until then. I think you both could use it."

I threw her a stressed smile and a nod and walked off disappointed. I couldn't see her until tomorrow. Today was gonna kill me.

Dez and I had staggered out of the hospital.

"I'm just gonna go home." He mumbled tiredly. "Do you need a ride?"

"Um, no. I've got my own car." I reminded him and chuckled. He grimaced and nodded. "And dez? Don't worry too much. You'll only drive yourself insane."

"Same to you, Al" he said and gave a tried smile. I'd try to take his advice. Not that it would be easy, but it wouldn't be for him either.

Despite everything with Trish, thoughts of Austin ran through my mind all the time. Truthfully, I had been such a bitch to him. He was just trying to help. And after thinking a lot, I realized, yeah, he did hurt me, but he has tried to make It right. At least I think so. And I didn't even give him a chance. And I suppose that everyone deserves a second chance.

So I needed to talk to him. I walked quickly to my car and drove away from the hospital. Austin had given me his address when he was at my house. I I don't remember why but he did.

I pulled into the driveway of his huge house. He lived right on the beach. Like his backyard was the ocean. I would live in this place in heartbeat. Nervously I walked up to the door and knocked. I wasn't even sure this was the right place. I sure hoped it was.

An older boy opened the door. He was maybe 20 and looked just like Austin, but with brown hair. That meant he was also, like his brother, freaking gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" He smiled politely.

I nodded and stared at him. He looked back expectantly. "Is Austin here?"

He bit his lip and smiled. "Yeah, he's-" he stopped and grinned. "Wait, are you Ally?"

"Yeah.." My stomach flopped.

He chuckled and opened the door and welcomed me in. "He's been sitting on the beach out back with his guitar, looking like the picture of depression for hours." He said as he shook his head. "You can go out there if you want."

I nodded my head steadily and thanked him.

Now that I was here, my nervousness had disappeared, but now, walking out here to talk to Austin, my stomach was in knots. God, I hoped he would forgive me.

There he was, sitting on a beach towel, so close to the ocean that the waves were almost hitting him. As I got closer I could hear him singing a soft tune. I quickly recognized it.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played to please the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you_

_Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled kind composed hallelujah_

His voice was enchanting. Beautiful. Like nothing I'd ever heard. I remembered how he had joined in with me yesterday and so today I did the same with him.

My voice piped in at the chorus.

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

When he heard my voice he didn't even flinch. Just kept playing but this time he didn't sing so I sang the next verse

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the Moonlight over threw you_

_She tied you to the kitchen sink _

_She took your thrown, She cut your hair _

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

He joined me in the chorus once again

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

He stopped playing after that and sat his guitar down. Slowly I went and sat next to him. After a while he finally looked up at me. I could tell he wanted to smile really . So i let myself smile so he would too. And he did. He grinned actually. He shook his head like his brother had before, but still smiling.

"What are you doing here Ally?" He wondered.

"I came to apologize."

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked at me.

I stared into his chocolatey brown eyes and melted. He looked so vulnerable right now.

"I've thought about it alot. Like alot alot. And to say that I feel guilty is an understatement. I acted so bitchy. It's just that you had come into my life and as soon as you did, you were gone. I know you were only trying to help, at least I think so. So I'm sorry."

His expression softened. "I'm sorry too." He said simply. I gave him a questioning look. "It was obvious that something was wrong in your life. I mean, nobody passes out for no reason just out of the blue. And I walked in on you bawling your eyes out. And when I saw you in the hospital, I I freaked out. I was feeling things I'm not used to feeling. It scared me, to be honest."

"Don't pity me Austin. You don't even know me." I pleaded.

"I'm not." He defended. "It's just so complicated right now. I don't know whether to be your friend or your enemy."

I bit my lip. I didn't even think about how he had his bad boy persona. It was like he was asking me if he should give it up for me. Was I worth it. I realized that that was a big thing for him to give up. But I needed him.

"Friend." I whispered.

He tilted his head in question.

"Friend." I said, but louder this time.

**I feel like such a failure ajajaja I felt like this chapter was just messy and I don't know. Bare with me guys, bare with me.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I had to write it like 3 times cause it kept getting erased and I wrote it differently every time. Now my thoughts are all jumbled and just stress.**

**Be lovely and comment, fav, follow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


End file.
